<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>media presence by Forestgreengirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875390">media presence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl'>Forestgreengirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC In General, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, They all have issues tbh, This is largely nightwing centric but!! the others play a huge part, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin @The_Offical_Boy_Wonder</p>
<p>Finally unblocked my account!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(DC characters if they had access to Twitter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon &amp; Dick Grayson, Clark Kent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Donna Troy, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy! I own nothing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Robin @The_Offical_Boy_Wonder</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally unblocked my account!! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Robin @The_Offical_Boy_Wondr </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no this is weird, hold on </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We’re back in business babY!!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwings Sexy Ass @NightwingsAss </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omg he’s back !!!! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ErikaAAA @supermanstits </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Woah Nightwing got twitter !!! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How do we know this is the real nightwing tho ://// could just be another fake </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>I would hope I’m the real Nightwing, or things are going to get Very awkward </span>
  <b>@BigBrainBeauty </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Picture of Nightwing grinning at the camera on a rooftop] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy FUCK you replied to me </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>FatTits @BigTiddyGothGF </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did your account get blocked in the first place?? And when???</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well uh you see; twitter did not appreciate me angrily tweeting at big businesses that were harming people n the environment and stuff </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwings Sexy Ass @NightwingsAss </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a legend </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow that’s so specific, Nightwing </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keep talking and I Will hide the coffee maker </span>
  <b>@Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MEAN !! Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol rn </span>
  <b>@The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Canon Sucks @dracodeservedbetter </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>an entire callout oop-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aren’t you? </span>
  <b>@Official_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Canon Sucks @dracodeservedbetter </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OOOOH </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>La la la @returnmybraincell </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think this is the most I’ve laughed since my dad left lmao </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thats rough buddy </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>La la la @returnmybraincell </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HFHFFFHFHFHDHDHHD </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RED HOOD </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Bludhaven News @BludhavenNewsUpdates </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Local Bludhaven Vigilante, Nightwing (</span>
  <b>@The_Nightwing_Offical</b>
  <span>) spotted with known mercenary Deathstroke! Why were these two assumed enemies meeting? Could it be some sort of slip to the dark side? Or some sort of love affair? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Slightly blurry image of Nightwing and Deathstroke standing opposite each other, hands mid-gesture] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kenzie &lt;3 @gothamsucks </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KF @The_Cool_Kid_Flash </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bro what again </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snitches </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>Context????? Please???????? </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eggshell fine @gofuckyourself </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean,,, deathstroke could kind of get it?? I suppose??</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baby bi bi bi @mailman </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blocked </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eggshell fine @gofuckyourself</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can block me but you can’t undo what you’ve read </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>B is making me make this so :// to clear some things up; My meeting with Deathstroke was business, he had information about a criminal I was after. I am not working with him, and I am definitely not screwing him wtf. He’s like twice my age </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>whore&lt;3 @betterthanyou </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thats almost a shame, you’d be so sexy as a villain </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please never make me read that shit with my own eyes. </span>
  <b>@betterthanyou </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eye In The Sky @Oracle_Offical </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hood, you’ve absolutely heard worse </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Let me repress in peace </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>James @flashfanboy </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking mood wow </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>________</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever bitchass fucker just broke my goddamn coffee maker can choke, I will find you </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds like things are heating up in the batfam household </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>666 @hallowelloween </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you assume they all live together?? Or most of them at least??</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those are the vibes im getting </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RR,, you good??</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b><br/>
</b>
  <span>I’m. I’m so sorry, this was the wrong account for that tweet </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Robin Fanboy @redrobin228 </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its been a few hours, did you ever find out who did it </span>
  <b>@Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No we didn’t :( </span>
  <b>@redrobin228</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Robin @Robin_Official </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes we did. Red Robin was being an imbecile and broke it last night </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Weeee @tonystarkbrucewaynesimp </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit Robin just Exposed him </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman asked me why I hated you and this is why. Why is ur first tweet being a SNITCH !! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Robin @Robin_Official </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Begone Red Robin, nobody needs you</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Batman @Batman_Offical </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s enough, you two. Keep it off media. </span>
  <b>@Robin_Offical @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Batfamily Updates @DailyBatfamUpdates </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m detecting some backstory there. Red Robin and Robin really don’t like each other. What else goes on behind the mask?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lmao kid you have no idea </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spoiler @Legit_Spoiler</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe mission reports would get finished faster if SOMEONE (</span>
  <b>@Official_Red_Robin)</b>
  <span> would stop stopping for coffee on the way home </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spoilers girl @spoilerstan233</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yess bitch expose him on twitter </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Official_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LEAVE ME ALONE !! IM TIRED !! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spoiler @Legit_Spoiler</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thats not my problem!! I just want to mf shower</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Catnip @meow </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why does the batfam sound better than any sitcom ever </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Rock @rockyroad </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean,, they’re fighting the Wayne family for top spot rn </span>
  <b>@meow</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Catnip @meow</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay good point</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Finn @FinnDustold21 </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between the wayne family, and the batfam, I truly don’t need to pay for Netflix anymore </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a lie, I’m the only funny one, the rest is just an illusion; they all suck </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Excuse you!! </span>
  <b>@Red_Hood_Bitch </b>
  <span>I’m hilarious !! Take it back !! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your jokes consist of dad jokes and sex jokes!! Its not funny!!! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh everytime!!!! You laughed literally 10 minutes ago!! </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s cause they’re so stupid bitch </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iron man simp @Isimpforoliverqueenaswell </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can really tell that they’re brothers sometimes huh </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lara @dxrkprxnce</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what?? They’re brothers???</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iron man simp @Isimpforoliverqueenaswell</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah lmao where have you been?? Nightwing exposed it on live tv a few months ago </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Planetpluto @planetisapluto</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit I forgot about that </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lara @dxrkprxnce</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow,, this says so much honestly </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squints at you </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lara @dxrkprxnce </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squints back at you </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Buzzfeed @BuzzFeed_Offical </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Top 10 Twitter Interactions with Bludhaven Hero Nightwing! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>[video thumbnail of a sideways shot of Nightwing standing off against a criminal] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Woah cool </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Strawberry Cow @strawberry</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My favourite thing is Nightwing being famous as fuck and still acting surprise anytime something happens </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We stan humble kings </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KF @The_Cool_Kid_Flash</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he acts humble now as though he wasn’t flexing at breakfast </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing simp @pleasecrushmedaddy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’d pay to see that </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KF @The_Cool_Kid_Flash</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’d pay not to see it thanks </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KF you absolute traitor,,, I thought you were bae,,, turns you you’re just fam ;-; </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sewerslide @killercrocouldgetit</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HDHDHDHDHDHDJD OMG </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KF @The_Cool_Kid_Flash</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bro wait- </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical Nightwing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>peace :’(</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Birdflash @Birdflashisreal</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ITS CONFIRMED !! #Birdflashisreal</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cherry Bomb @jupitermoon</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know whether to be afraid or impressed with what I just read </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes </span>
  <b>@jupitermoon</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cherry Bomb @jupitermoon</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HOLY SHIT </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Luke @mirrormonster¡</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>dude you’ve genuinely peaked. how does it feel </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cherry Bomb @jupitermoon </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>like a whole new person</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>girl wonder @The_Real_Wondergirl </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not as cool as you think he is, just this morning Nightwing threw raw cereal in his mouth and then poured milk in his house and called it a bowl of cereal</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HDHD SHUT UP </span>
  <b>@The_Real_Wondergirl </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Lila @BigBrainBeauty: if nothing else, that is a Beautiful mental image </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s pure mania</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Spoiler @Legit_Spoiler </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>@Official_Red_Robin </b>
  <span>and I were investigating a building, and RR was so tired that when we had to break in, he just kinda jiggled the lock and then just stared at me and said “Spoiler it’s locked.” Despite me already being halfway through the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Official_Red_Robin</b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>SPOILER BE QUIET CHALLENGE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Wow @WonderWomanCouldCrushMe </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spoiler go off challenge !!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hula Hoop @redrobincrushme11</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is red robin like,, okay,,, at all??? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Official_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am doing my best </span>
  <b>@redrobincrushme11 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hula Hoop @redrobincrushme11</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HOLY FUCK YOU RESPONDED </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KF @The_Cool_Kid_Flash</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightwing: I’m so sorry team,, i can't help that i'm so Dummy Thicc that the clap of my asscheeks alerts the villains ;///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am now taking new best friend applications </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>KF @The_Cool_Kid_Flash</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mean?????? You literally stared me dead in the eyes as you ate the last brownie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I did no such thing, liar </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Official_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They say, while cuddling on the couch </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah but no homo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Baby @babybold </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait is nightwing and kid flash dating ??? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ive connected the dots @gothamchaos </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Congrats! None of us fucking know </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We literally just said no homo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>fish man @aquamanstan </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am Convinced that Nightwing does crack honestly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bitch @shootmeJoker </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> y’all already know about the mission thing 2day that the justice league had to go in fight in? 1/?</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bitch @shootmeJoker </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was caught in it right, and at some point after they stopped the bitch, 2/? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bitch @shootmeJoker </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and I just watch Batman and Superman go from talking, to just Superman Throwing Batman over his shoulders and walking away ????? 3/3 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood Thighs Club @immotasimpbut </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Superman @Real_Superman</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of it would have been needed if SOMEBODY would stop hiding injuries</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Batman @Batman_Official </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jared, 19. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kermitsewerslide @yellowblossoms </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BDBFBDBBDHDHD IM- WHAT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>fools gold @fools.honey </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HE KNOWS MEMES??????</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Batman @Batman_Official</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> I do in fact, have the internet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>one time we didn’t know that Nightwing had a concussion and B asked him to read something and Nightwing just stares at him and quotes the vine 1//2 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red_Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and B just started using it to spite him after that 2/2 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Batman Simp @heshotokay </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m in AWE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>marie @breadgoblin</b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>why is Batman such a dad ;-; </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Gotham News Station @GothamDirect</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gotham Vigilante uses what the youth call memes?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Screenshot of the conversation] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>_________</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly :) @bigtiddygothgf </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carrying a gas mask with you to school bc theres rumours that the joker is gonna pull a stunt again, but your teachers don’t think it’s a good enough reason to not hand in homework </span>
  <em>
    <span>#justgothamthings </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>amy @supermansbde</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gotham sounds like a shitty ass place to live wtf </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Holly :) @bigtiddygothgf </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shut your fuck, Gotham is a shitty place but it’s Our shitty place </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>squishmallow supremecy @superboystan </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am Convinced that nobody in gotham is at all okay </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is a very fair assumption to make</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>squishmallow supremacy @number1superboystan </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HOLY SHIT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Im really sorry </span>
  <b>@number1superboystan </b>
  <span>but we legally have to fight now &lt;/3 theres only room for one number 1 superboy stan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>red robin stan @The_IRL_Superboy </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RR please </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is a matter of pride </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>squishmallow @number1superboystan </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>im crying wtf is going on </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Spoiler @Legit_Spoiler</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As funny as it was, sorry about RR, he has consumed too much caffeine and is now hiding somewhere in the house </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>marie @chocolateass</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I worry about him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll be fine once he’s SLEPT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>_________</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trending</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>#onlyingotham </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>#dothebuttsmatch </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>#birdlflash </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>#brucewayne </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>________</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>a whore @sikebutnotreally </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>not me and my sister painting our gas masks to have titties on them,, haha we would never </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hyenas ;-; @harleyquinn99(.)(.) </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is genuinely so fucking valid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>chester @chesNUTS </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy SHIT !!!! BRUH you blessed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lila @metrohoe </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hold on, I thought Harley was a villain???? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>awoooga @vibechecker </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It depends on the day </span>
  <b>@metrohoe</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>a whore @sikebutnotreally </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once time these guys were harassing me, and I watched Harley beat them up and it was the best moment of my life. A few years ago she tried to joker gas me; it depends on the vibe </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lila @metrohoe </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>what the flying fuck </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>____________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit, I genuinely think that this just dance comp is going to end in bloodshed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tit police @t1t </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Explain </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NW and Hood are like. Getting too into this </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Update: NW said, and I quote “I’m going to suck your spinal fluid like it’s a slushie’, and Hood just responded with “can you reach that high”, I hate it here </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>chester @chesNUTS </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HFHFHDHFGFHFG IM that’s so on brand for them </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>oikawa tooru simp @iwaoi</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>king shit </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>chester @ChesNUTS</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>@Offical_Red_Robin </b>
  <span>give us more deets from just dance </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman is slowly looking more and more like he wishes he was dead, its a little bit amusing </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just watched BB tip an entire handful of warheads in her mouth and not even flinch and this is my proof that she is not human </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Black Bat :) @Legit_Black_Bat </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s skill :) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>you scare me So Much sometimes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Black Bat @Legit_Black_Bat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>D: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>maybelline @maybeitswitchcraftmaybeit’s</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I would sell my soul for Black Bat honestly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>izzy @voltronsurvior</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We all would,, it’s like a gotham requirement</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>________</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never play with nightwing, he cheats </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HOW DO I CHEAT AT JUST DANCE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know but you managed it!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Official_Nightwing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JUST ADMIT YOU’RE BAD AT IT AND GO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tired @Offical_Red_Robin</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SLANDER </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Batman @Batman_Offical</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I regret all of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Red Hood @Red_Hood_Bitch</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>get new insults bitch, we’ve all heard them already </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>sara @murdercanbesexy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you think if I pay for it, we could get the batfamily to therapy </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Black Canary @Black_Canary_Offical</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good luck! I’ve been trying for years!! They're all stubborn idiots who refuse to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>News. @GothamiteNews </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does recent tweet from Star City Hero, Black Canary (</span>
  <b>@Black_Canary_Offical) </b>
  <span>expose the ‘Batfamily’ as not supporting Therapy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nightwing @The_Offical_Nightwing<br/><br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No we’re just emotionally constipated, shut up </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>enjoy!! let’s play a game called: how many times can I throw in references to other fandoms; the answer? a whole lot lmao</p>
<p>tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please lemme know what u think!! The formatting for this was a Bitch- and blease suggest ideas !! Let’s play spot my hidden headcanon agendas I’m pushing through this fic </p>
<p>come chat on tumblr! @forestgreengirl<br/>DC Discord: @ https://discord.gg/bRNHNYp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>